Must be love
by Lostalice1234
Summary: After the incident at jurrasic world, Claire and owen goes back to his bungalow, and things get heated. My first story! :3


Claire and owen have a confess their love for each other

It had been 24 hours since the imdomious had escaped and when Owen saved the boys from being eaten. Since the accomidation had been destroyed during the struggle Owen had asked Claire to stay at his bungalow away from everything so she could feel a little safer. She always felt safe around him, something about him made her insides melt and want to take him right there, Owen felt the same way since their first encoutering he had always had a major crush on her. He glanced over to her, sweat dripping from her face, he liked her like that it turned him on deeply.

They arrived at Owens' bungalow, Owen turned his head and saw Claire breathing heavily, she was in deep shock, but he couldn't help looking at her. Claire had turned her head to see Owens eyes locked with hers, she felt hypotised after a while they broke off their eye contact and they both left the car. They walked in silence until they reached the door, Owen was fiddling with his keys and dropped them onto the floor, Owen and Claire both reached down to grab them but insted their hands touched. Once again their eyes locked together, Owen had snapped out of the eye contact and returned to the door knob where he had unlocked the door. Claire stood up and walked in once Owen opened the door, the place was alot more cleaner than she expected. "You can sleep on the sofa or in my bed and i will sleep on the sofa" Owen finally spoke up, Claire turned to find him eyeing her up "or we could sleep in the same bed?" She replied with a small smirk on her face, and Owen couldn't help but copy the same reaction.

After about an hour Claire decided to have a shower, Owen had showed her around the bungalow and she knew where everything was, she stepped into the bathroom and took a shower. Owen on the otherhand had decided to step outside and relax, once he thought claire was done he decided to walk into his bedroom and get changed but when he opened the door claire was standing wearing nothing but a shirt she got from his wardrobe. "Oh, im so sorry Claire" he said looking embarressed "no don't worry i was finished anyway, oh and is it okay if i borrow this shirt for bed? I haven't got any clothes to wear" Claire replied. Owen said "that's okay you can wear it", he thought to himself 'she's never looked more stunning in her life'.

Once nightfall came they had both eaten and was getting ready for bed, Owen was wearing his underwear and Claire was never more turned on by this. "How are you feeling?" Owen asked, she had gone off in a trance "im okay now" she said with a faint smile on her face. Owen was fiddling with his wardrobe trying to get some blankets out for Claire when a hand was placed on his shoulder he turned around and saw claire breathing heavily like earlier. They were both turned on so much that Claire had placed her lips on Owens without hesitstion, at first the kisses were slow and soft but she deepened the kiss, Claire had broken the kiss apart and pushed Owen onto the bed. Owen was shocked when she climbed on top of him and began kissing him again, Owens lips trailed to her neck kissing and sucking it making her moan he then flipped her over so he was on top of her. Owen had never seen claire act like this before and Claire felt the same way.

He took her shirt off before laying kisses from her neck down to her chest making her moan then toward her belly button and then before reaching her womanhood looked up at Claire with caring eyes before moving forward, she nodded then was filled with pleasure as Owen was sucking her clit, she arched her back as he inserted a finger into her. "Owen-ow im-im about to-t" she moaned while arching her back then Owen came back up to her lips and kissed her passionatly. He broke the kissing and looked at her, the look in her eyes said she was ready for what was going to happen next, he slipped his underwear off, then he slowly lined up his manhood with her womanhood before entering slowly, Claire and Owens eyes never broke once he was fully entered, the thrusting started slow but then got faster, he'd take his manhood out almost before thrusting in again, claire dug her fingernails into his shoulder as waves of pleasure went through her body she was about to reach her climax and so was he, she concealed her moans into Owens shoulder and he did the same. After they had finished they fell asleep naked in each others arms.

When morning Owen woke up to find that claire was missing from his bed but to notice that the door to the porch was open and he saw a glimps his dressinggown. He wrapped a blanket around his waist and went outside, the view was beautiful but more stunning with her standing there, he walked up behind her and wrapped arms around her waist, sending more pleasure waves through her body "good morning ms dearing" he whipsered into her ear "its Claire" she replied back giggling. She walked over to the door and said seductively "im going for a shower, care to join me?" Owen had turned around and replied "why would i say no" with a smile on his face.


End file.
